ShBoom!
by RockhopperMcMuffin
Summary: basically a CrewCuts tribute with the plot of Kataang.


ok, so this is my Valentines day story. I is a discalimer. haha tribute to the Crewcuts {50's band).  
>(minny)"eat my shit." (hilly)"what did you say?" (minny)"I said, eat my shit." (hilly)"have you lost your mind?" (minny)"no ma'am. but you bout to. 'cas you just did." (hilly)"did what?"<br>{hilly ate Minnys' chocolate pie that had her crap in it.}  
>(mrs. Walters)"you didn't have one! you had two! hahaha RUN MINNY RUN! HAHAHA" -The Help<p>

Aang was giddy with both nervousness and excitement in his system. It had been nearly two years since the downfall of Ozai, and the world wide spread of peace. sure there have been multiple groups of Ozai followers still around, but most had been put in jail for treason. nothing he couldn't handle. after the war, he and Katara had been moving from nation to nation. Southern Water Tribe had been recovering very nicely, and he and Toph had fixed up the Air Temples. Ba Sing Se had fixed their walls, and the Di Le were no more. instead, the Terra Team had been promoted as the new protecters of the city, even though they still had seperate classes. at the moment, he and Katara were in the Fire Nation. well the whole Gaang was actually. Aang had wrote a song for Katara, but it wasn't the usual tribal music. this was what he liked to call doo-wop. or oldies as Sokka likes to say.  
>tonight he had finally scrounged up the courage to sing it to her. he was going to sing the lead, seeing how he wrote the song,and Sokka, and Zuko were going to back-ups. he was so nervous, he started to pace. he was backstage.<em> 'how could I let Zuko talk me into this?'<em> he thought to himself. he started thinking of the negative thoughts. he knew that he shouldn't, but he was so wound up with stress, he couldn't help it._ 'what if she doesn't like it?' 'what if it's to unusual?' what if-'_ he was cut off from his ramblings, from Zuko and Sokka walking into the room. they were both wearing tuxedos. Sokkas' was blue, light blue, and Zukos' was black, and Aang was wearing white. Zuko must've senced the anxiety from Aang.  
>"hey, it's going to be alright. I like your song, and I'm sure she will to. you just have to relax." Zuko consoled him.<br>"yeah. my sister likes things that aren't usual. take you for example." says Sokka trying to lighten the mood. Aang sent him a small glare.  
>"what Sokka's trying to say, is that life is like a silver sandwhich-" Zuko started, but was cut off by Sokka.<br>"not the silver sandwhich story again!" Sokka said in exasperation. Zuko just looked at him.  
>"do you have a better idea?" he asked.<br>"no, not really." Sokka retorted. Zuko just sighed. then they heard the announcer call their names.  
>"the Avatar, will be singing a new song that he wrote himself!" the announcer said. as they walked through the curtains, Aang noticed that Katara was sitting inbetween Toph, and Suki. next to Suki was Ty Lee, and obviously beside her, was Mai. all of the other Kyoshi worriors were at the next table over. Aang stepped up to his microphone, as Sokka and Zuko did the same to theirs.<br>_'it'll be ok, she'll like it.'_ Aang kept reciting to himself. his nerves calmed down a bit. once that happened, he started to focus on the lyrics. the band started to play, and he couldn't help but notice the confused looks on some peoples faces, and and the others just went with it. like Iroh, who was making tea in the back. cup in hand as he was sitting at his own reserved seat towards the back. he smiled warmly as he sipped his tea. there was no indication that he didn't like the song but rather that he had liked it. then Zuko and Sokka started to sing.  
>"hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang, boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay," that was his cue.<br>"oh, life could be a dream," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;S)<br>"If I could take you up in a paradise up above," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;S)<br>"if you would tell me i'm the only one that you love, life could be a dream, sweetheart." (A)  
>"hello, hello again, sh-boom and i'm hopin we'll meet again" (Z&amp;S)<br>"oh life could be a dream," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;S)<br>"if only all my precious plans would come true," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;S)<br>"if you would let me spend my whole life lovin you, life could be a dream sweetheart. now every time I look at you, something is on my mind," (A)  
>"dat-dat-dat-dat-dat-duh" (Z&amp;S)<br>"if you do what I want you to, Baby, we'd be so fine! oh, life could be a dream," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;s)<br>"if I could take you up in a paradise up above," (A)  
>"sh-boom" (Z&amp;S)<br>"if you would tell me i'm the only one that you'd love, life could be a dream sweetheart." (A)  
>"sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-<br>da-da-da-da-da-da-da, sh-boom! sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da,  
>sh-boom, sh-boom, ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, sh-boom!" (Z&amp;S)<br>"everytime I look at you, something is on my mind, if you do what I want you to, Baby, we'd just fine! life could be a dream, if I could take you up in a paradise up above, if you would tell me i'm the only one you'd love, life could be a dream, sweetheart. (A)  
>"hello, hello again, sh-boom and I'm hopin' we'll meet again, Boom, sh-boom. hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang, sh-boom ba-doh, ba-doo, ba-doodle-ay" (Z&amp;S)<br>"life could be a dream. life could be a dream sweetheart! life could be a dream, if only all my precious plans would come true,  
>if you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you, life could be a dream sweetheart." (A)<br>"do-do, sh-boom, sh-boom, do-do, sh-boom, sh-boom, do-do, sh-boom, sh-boom," (Z&S)  
>"sweetheart!" (A)<br>Aang was surprized at how his nerves just went away when he saw the smile on Kataras' face after about three verces. when the music stopped, the whole audience stood up and clapped. he didn't know if it was because of his performance, or the fact that he was here to begin with. when he looked back at Sokka, and Zuko, they were smiling, and waving. when they noticed Aang looking at them, they gave him a thumbs up. Aang gave them a crooked smile. then he turned back around to where his friends were sitting. even Mai had a smile. that means it was good, or she thought Zuko looked funny singing back-up for the avatar. but either way, a smile was a smile. Ty Lee was standing up clapping. then she dragged Katara, who grabbed ahold of Toph, dragging her up to.  
>then they all started clapping. Aang had to laugh at the site. then Suki stood up and started to clap as well. Aang had this electric buzz around him. he'd never been so relieved before. not even when he took down Phoenix king Ozai. after the clapping died down, Aang went back stage yet again, but this time, he was mobbed by fans who wanted his autograph. after about two hours of continuously signing his name, everyone was mostly gone. Ty Lee ran up to him first, and gave him a huge platapus bear hug.<br>"that was a great song Aang! you didn't look at all nervous like Zuko had said." she said as she stepped back smiling. he looked over at Zuko who had his hands raised in a 'I surrender' kind of gesture. clearly meaning that he had heard what Ty Lee had said. Aang just rolled his eyes. Toph came over next, and punched him in the arm. trying her best to show affection.  
>"who knew you could dance and sing twinkle toes." she joked. Aang just smiled and rubbed his now sore arm.<br>"thanks." he replied. Toph walked over to stand by Ty Lee. Zuko came up next.  
>"told you." was all he said. Aang just chuckled.<br>"thats the last time I tell you i'm nervous about something." Aang replied. Zuko cracked a grin, then went over to stand by Mai. Mai came over next.  
>"good job." was all she said. he nodded and smiled. she walked back over to Zukos' side once again, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Suki came up.<br>"nice work Aang. the other worriors wanted me to give you their condolences, they have training in the morning, and had to get some rest." she said. Aang smiled and nodded.  
>"thanks Suki." he replied. she nodded, and walked over to where Sokka was. then out of the blue, Iroh came over. he just popped up out of nowhere. creepy.<br>"great song. very catchy." was all he said before setting up a firplace right over by Toph and Ty Lee. Sokka was next. great. probably something sarcastic.  
>"I told you that she'd like it." he said extending his arm, to grasp Aangs' in a Water Tribe hand shake. Aang took it, and smiled. Sokka walked back over to Suki, and put his arm around her waist. then Katara walked over her face was lit up with a smile.<br>"that was a great song Aang!" she excalimed throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
>"was it written for me?" she whispered in his ear.<br>"yes." he whispered back. she hugged him even tighter.  
>"thank you." Aang smiled. <em>'she likes it!'<em> he nearly jumped for joy, but he knew Toph would feel it, and would never let him live it down. when they break apart, he smells smoke. he looks over, and sees Iroh made a fire, and was brewing tea. Iroh looks up, and smiles at everyone.  
>"anybody care for a cup of tea?" he asks. Sokka laughs, and everyone else cracks a grin. even Mai. they all sit down, and share the stories of how they all came to be friends. lots of laughs were shared. and knowing Sokka, some over-exaggerated stories of how he knew the moon spirit, how he came to know Aang, and Aang's personal favorite, when he took down the airship fleet. the next thing Aang had to be nervous about was proposal. which wasn't going to be for a while. Aang grined in spite of himself.<br>he looked around the room at all the happy smiling faces, and thought, _'how'd I get this lucky?'_ he snaked his arm around Kataras waist, as they sit down, and she leans into his embrace. _'it doesn't get any better than this'_. Aang thought.

this song is also on Cars 1. for those of you who don't know it.  
>sincerely RockhopperMcMuffin.<p> 


End file.
